


When Spring Comes

by WinterBoo



Series: Seasonal Progression [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Spring, beforeourspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBoo/pseuds/WinterBoo
Summary: When spring comes, we will learn to love again. When spring comes, life will blossom again. Although, it will be hard, I promise you; spring will heal our hearts.





	When Spring Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Shawols who are still grieving and for Jonghyun. Before Our Spring is a beautiful song and I believe it to be my inspiration for this story.  
> I want you all to know that everything is going to be okay and we will get through this. Please know that you are loved and you mean something to someone.

When spring comes, the flowers will bloom and the snow will melt. Spring will show for the first time since the damning winter.  When spring comes, there will be sunshine and cool breezes running across your face. You’ll step out of the darkness of night and into the bright sunlight. You’ll feel the warmth on your skin and let it encase you. 

When spring comes, the water will become warmer. Let it run through your fingers and feel it’s depth. When spring comes, you'll be able to breathe clearly. Oxygen will fill your lungs and travel into your bloodstream. When spring comes, flowers will grow from your insides. 

When spring comes, I’ll be able to see your smile. The smile that brought me happiness. The smile that taught me what it meant to fall in love. 

When spring comes, there will be tears. Not tears of sadness, no. But tears of happiness. Happiness from the fact that I’ll be able to see you.

Hear your voice. 

Breathe you. 

Love you. 

 

When spring comes, we will learn to love again. When spring comes, I’ll feel your hand on my cheek and have your comfort in my hands. When spring comes, all of your sadness will be blown away by the cool wind. The warm water will wash away your fears and I’ll be there to dry you. 

When spring comes, life will blossom again. There will be no more darkness. There will be no more sadness. When spring comes, happiness will sore through your body like alcohol. Love will wrap her arms around you and never let you go. When spring comes, life will treat you well. 

When spring comes, your voice will reverberate through the trees. Your song will bring comfort to many.  When spring comes, so will our peace. Although, it will be hard. I promise you, spring will heal our hearts.


End file.
